1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ribbon cable plug-in connector for connecting electronic components.
2. Prior Art
DE 101 19 695 A1 describes a plug-in connector where each of the two connector elements is provided with shielding plates. In the plugged condition of the two connector elements, the shielding plates are in substantially full-surface contact one with the other. The plug-in connector comprises a plurality of plug-in contacts, arranged in the form of two banks, which are configured as pin contacts and slot contacts.
A possibility to make contact with a ribbon cable shielding, if any, of a ribbon cable connected with a plug-in connection element is not provided. In practice, such a connection is established, for example, by the steps of lifting the shielding, which encloses the ribbon cable, partially off the ribbon cable, twisting it at a predetermined point, for example, and then soldering it to a contact arranged on a printed wiring board external to the plug-in connector. If the plug-in connector is to be detached later, this is possible only by either separating or unsoldering the ribbon cable shielding.
For making contact with the outer conductor, which coaxially encloses the inner conductor, sockets or plugs of coaxial cables known in radio frequency technology comprise a tubular contact element, by means of which full-surface contact is established with the outer conductor, the latter having first been lifted off the insulation of the inner conductor. Fixing of the outer conductor on the contact element is effected by screwing down the outer connector shell. The outer conductor performs not only the function of a return line, but also the function of a shielding. In addition to ensuring a predetermined shielding level, the structure of the coaxial cable also guarantees a predefined surge impedance.
From the relevant basic literature, for example a textbook entitled “Taschenbuch der Hochfrequenz-Technik”, Meinke H. and Gundlach F. W., Springer-Verlag 1956, pp. 6-11, approximation formulas have been known for determining the inductance of conductor arrangements having different geometric configurations. Accordingly, a conductor arrangement having a rectangular cross-section, for example, has a lower inductance than a conductor that has a circular cross-section.
In computer technology, ribbon cable plug-in connectors for connecting drive controllers to the corresponding drives are known that used to comprise 40 lines, for example. As the data transfer rate increased, a need for a shielding arose which need is satisfied today by ribbon cables which now comprise 80 lines, for example, with a signal line and a shielding line associated to the signal line provided in alternate arrangement. All lines, including the shielding lines, are contacted individually in the plug-in connection element, for example using insulation-piercing contact devices.
Now, it is the object of the present invention to provide a ribbon cable plug-in connector that allows contact to a ribbon cable shielding to be made in a simple way.